Living In The Dark Then Truth
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: For months, Raiko's family and friends have her in the dark about the supernatural. But one event will have Raiko going from living in the dark to living in the truth.
1. Prologue

**this is my new yyh story.**

**since most of the chapters are goin to be from the yyh episodes. i will ask u to be patient since i will be writing and watching yyh at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yyh or its characters.i own some of the plot because most of the chapters will have yyh episode scenes but some of the chaps will thought up by me. i do own the ocs and title.**

**Pairings: u have to guess.**

**Rate: for now its K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: In the Dark<strong>

**~Raiko's Pov~**

The name is Raiko Urameshi. I am the daughter of Hidenori and Atsuko Urameshi. I am also the little sister of Yusuke Urameshi. I am 13 years old. I have waist length black hair tipped in green **(A/N: like Yusuke's Hair) **and brown eyes **(Pic : h t t p : / / i 5 4 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 3 4 h 6 y s 0 . j p g ****)**.

Our family used to live in this crappy apartment but it burned down and now we got this sweet ass apartment, and the best part there is more room.

We are a dysfunctional family but we fit together, messed up at certain times but were still a family, well kind of. The reason I say that because Hidenori (hee DEH no ree), the father and husband of our family, disappeared before my brother and I could walk.

The Urameshi Family was barely a family when Yusuke, the brother and son of our family, died in a car accident when he was 14 years old. But then sometime later we find out that Yusuke was in a coma, but I find that strange since he haven't breath for hours. That's why I don't believe he was in a coma at first but I kept my mouth shut. Several days later, Yusuke revived and awake.

When he finally woke up I was happy but something wasn't right. I don't know how of how I know but my older brother seem to change somehow. I don't know what change but it certainly wasn't his personality, I mean it's the same to me. But I have a feeling that this change in him is a good one.

However, what's really strange is that mom seems to know what's going on with Yusuke before he even what's going with him. Like she has done this before.

I confess that I do have my suspicions.

But I'm not going to pry what really goes on to my families lives. So far as I know is that what ever what my mom knows and what goes on with my brother is nothing bad, its only good.

But, if it was anything bad then trust me when I say that if it wasn't anything good then I will start prying into their lives.

This is my journey…

* * *

><p><strong>hope u enjoy. <strong>

**sorry it was short but the next chappie will be longer. and the 1st chap will take place on ep 6.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	2. Weird Happenings

**bonjour!**

**here is another yyh story.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**some of u know that in my other yyh story, _Everlasting Love_, i say i MIGHT update this thrusday... well i decided to do it only because it was down to "1 Life".**

**Disclaimer: The plot isn't really mine because it was mostly pulled from Yu Yu Hakusho episodes 6 through 8 but was altered to fit my oc and there was added scenes either way i won't own the scenes, even if altered and even if added scenes because those added scenes were inspired by episode 6-8, because they were mostly pulled from Yu Yu Hakusho episodes 6 through 8. but i do owe the title and ocs.**

**Pairings: u still have to guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Weird Happenings <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

It was a beautiful day out and not many people were out since it was still six o'clock in the morning.

Raiko was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her mom and older brother.

"Hey sleeping beauty, glad to still that your still alive," Raiko greeted her brother when he walked into the kitchen.

Yusuke yawned, "Ha ha, very funny," he said tiredly.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Raiko said.

"Great, what is it?"

When their dad went missing and their mother started drinking for her missing husband, Raiko decided to handle the house chores. So she cooks for them but she doesn't mind doing it because it was like a relaxing outlet for her, also with baking. Atsuko and Yusuke didn't mind it all, in fact they enjoyed it when she cooks and bakes especially when she's creating a new culinary food.

"We are having cheese and ham omelet, extra crispy bacon, wicket basket of banana-nut muffins, and piled pieces of toast."

"Geez, did you make a enough food?"

"With you eating, probably not," Raiko said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, yeah besides you have been in a 'coma' for a while so you haven't been feed properly so you need all the energy you can get," Raiko said, having the _coma_ sounding like he really hasn't been in one.

Yusuke didn't pay attention how she said her words.

Atsuko walked in a minute later, all dressed.

Raiko set their breakfast down in front of them and all three began to eat.

"Excellent as always Raiko. Now you two off to school now," their mother said once they finished breakfast.

The Urameshi siblings groaned but got their book bags and head for school.

On their way to school, they heard two boys conversation about one of them inheriting a golden dragon fountain pen from their deceased uncle.

Raiko heard about one of them say that 'it's a good thing that Urameshi is gone', she really didn't like that comment about her brother very well but her brother didn't really thought of it much and just put his arms around their shoulders, and start saying stuff that Raiko didn't really pay attention too.

When the two school boys saw Yusuke, they became pale in the face and started running away from him, and shouting 'it's a ghost!', and Yusuke face planted on to the pavement.

Yusuke got up and patted the dirt off, "They act like I've been dead or something," he said half to himself and half to his younger sister.

That's when Keiko meet up with them.

When the trio got to the school gates, Yusuke looked left, the students started running towards the school building, then he looked right and the school students did the same thing the students on the left did.

"I guess your right, not much has changed," Yusuke said.

Raiko didn't really like how some of the students and facility treat her brother despite his reputation here at the school.

"But you've been so nice to them," Keiko said.

Raiko had to hold in a giggle. Keiko was like an older sister to her and she also helps Raiko keep Yusuke in line. Let's face it Yusuke can be a handful even with them watching out for him.

"Uh, maybe I should of stayed dead," Yusuke commented.

Raiko lost her smile at her big brother's comment. It was painful and still a sore spot when he was dead for a short time, even when he got some life back into him and have been in a coma. They were like twins since they usually depend on each other and no one else.

Kuwabara appeared shortly after Yusuke's comment.

That's when the orange headed teen start about gibbering about some things but Keiko just watched while Raiko was not paying attention at all with a downcast expression on her face from what her brother said earlier.

Yusuke made another comment that are along the lines 'not much has changed at all'.

Raiko finally snapped out of her depressed state when Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked around to see that they were alone now but also sees that Keiko is heading towards the school doors; she figured that Yusuke told Keiko to go on.

Raiko looked back at her older sibling. Yusuke saw his little sister has a down trout expression and he wondered what made her upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked, concerned.

The younger sibling opened her mouth to speak but closed her mouth.

She tiredly sighed then shook her head side to side, signaling that she doesn't want to talk about it.

Yusuke decided to leave it alone… for now.

The two walked off together to head to class.

Raiko felt eyes on them; so, she looked up to see Mr. Iwamoto in one of the upper school windows.

He was looking more at Yusuke then both of the siblings. She looked more closely and saw that Mr. Iwamoto got that look in his eyes; and that look was that his 'not-happy-that-Yusuke-is-back-and-alive' then it changed into a look that means 'one-way-or-another' that he will get rid of Yusuke.

Raiko didn't like the looks that Mr. Iwamoto is giving to her big brother. So, she gave him a glare. Not even noticing that Yusuke was keeping a watch over her at the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Period After Gym Class*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Yusuke is walking down the hall to his next class; after he skip gym class.

He didn't know why he hated Gym because there is usually activities that made him use violence… like dodge ball.

But maybe the reason he hated Gym class is because he got tired of the Gym teacher, and sometimes the Principal's, lecturing/yelling that sports are meant for fun not violent tendencies.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yusuke's Pov~<strong>

*Yawn~n*

"_Man. I can't believe I came to school today. Why did I even bother again?"_ I thought.

Then I remembered that my sister felt like going to school today and she wanted me to stay close. I at first refused because I didn't want to go; but… damn it. She used those damn puppy fuckin eyes.

"_Oh yeah. My sister gave me those damn puppy eyes. And I gave in."_

And like a dumbass I gave in; but I couldn't really blame myself since no man can resist Raiko's puppy eyes; well except for some the thug rivals, anyone who doesn't have a heart, my mom, sometimes Keiko but that all depends the mood she's in, and some of the women.

"_I need to learn not to give in Raiko's puppy eyes," _I thought in my head again.

When I walked into the classroom everything was silent and the students were giving me accusatory glances.

"What the hell is with the staring?" I asked, slightly demanded and somewhat angry.

Keiko, who has the same class as me this period but Raiko doesn't have this class, gave a horrified gasp.

"I can't believe you guys thought Yusuke did this. He may be a lot of things but his no thief," Keiko said, standing up for me.

A student counter it, the one with the dragon pen.

That's when Mr. Iwamoto walked in to investigate in what's going on.

* * *

><p><strong>~At Teachers Lounge (Narrator's Pov)~<strong>

Iwamoto punched Yusuke multiple times to get Yusuke to confess the thefts.

"Back off of me. I didn't steal anything and I didn't do anything," shouted Yusuke.

Iwamoto punched Yusuke a couple of times again, "Stop lying to me."

Then Mr. Takenaka, the school's principal, intervene because he doesn't like Mr. Iwamoto.

"Of course I have enough evidence to hit this punk. He just came back and look what's happened. Other students stuff just went missing during Gym which he didn't attend too," Mr. Iwamoto stated, "he must of learn this trick and many other tricks from his tramp mother. So did your tramp mother teach your tramp sister anything too because you know what they say… like mother, like daughter."

Yusuke felt rage. He tightened his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. And one of his eyebrows started twitching.

"I don't care what you say about me; but I won't let you spread lies about my mom and sister," Yusuke shouted.

He went to punch Mr. Iwamoto.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Raiko (Narrator's Pov)~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After School*<strong>

* * *

><p>Raiko is walking back home… alone. She was supposed to walk back to the apartment with Yusuke but he skipped school completely sometime after Gym. She asked Keiko where Yusuke was and Keiko replied that Mr. Iwamoto took Yusuke because other students believe Yusuke stole their stuff. After that, Keiko hasn't seen Yusuke.<p>

Raiko is still seething about those accusing students and about Mr. Iwamoto.

"_Damn it. Why can't they leave my brother alone," _Raiko growled in her head.

Raiko then began to think about all those awful students, thugs, and the facility, sans Keiko and Mr. Takenaka, on how they treat her brother.

With those thoughts in her head, her rage grow as well. As her rage grow, her body is getting warm*. Then it combined with this white color that is surrounding Raiko's body form. Which she didn't notice. Then when the white colored cloud thing couldn't continue to grow around her, so, the winds picked up to really shake the trees and move the leaves that were on the ground that it seems a storm was coming but the skies were clear today.

After several more minutes, Raiko took deep ragged breaths to calm down her rage some.

Once she was semi calm, the white colored cloud thing that was surrounding Raiko's form disappeared and the strong winds disappeared. Which Raiko still haven't noticed any of that.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Nighttime*<strong>

* * *

><p>Raiko was cleaning up the dishes from dinner but the weird part is that her big brother Yusuke hasn't come home yet.<p>

"_I hope his okay,"_ Raiko thought, worried.

She just finished the last of the dishes when their was a knock on the front door.

"I got it Raiko," Atsuko called out to her daughter.

Atsuko opened the door to be greeted by the sight of seeing her oldest child, unconscious and beaten up, in the arms of a blue haired teenage girl.

Atsuko let out a horrified gasp, "Yusuke."

Raiko raced out the kitchen when she heard her mother's shout to be greeted by the same sight as her mother.

Raiko's eyes widen from shock and surprise, "Yusuke," she whispered under her breath.

The mother of the Urameshi residence looked back up to the blue haired girl.

"Is he…," Atsuko couldn't complete her sentence out of fear.

The blue haired girl gave them a reassuring smile and the shake of the head, "no he isn't. Yusuke here just got roughed up. May I please come in and sat him down somewhere."

"Oh. Of course, please come in and I'll show you to his room, and you can lay him on his bed."

Atusko closed behind them and led them to Yusuke's room where the blue haired girl gently laid Yusuke on his bed.

"What happened to my baby boy?" Atsuko asked.

"He got into a fight," the blue haired girl said, concerned.

Raiko walked into Yusuke's room by this time with the first aid kit to attend to her brother's wounds.

"Will he be all right?" Atsuko both asked her daughter and the other girl.

"Yeah. He will be, just worn out," Raiko stated.

"Would you like anything to eat Ms.-uh~h…," Atsuko tried to offer but didn't know the girl's name.

The blue haired girl seemed to know this.

"Oh. Where are my manners. My name is Botan. Please just call me Botan," the blue haired girl, who is now known as Botan, said.

"Hello Botan," Atsuko greeted.

"Hey," Raiko greeted Botan while still dressing Yusuke's wounds.

"Would you like to eat or drink something," offered Atsuko.

"If its no trouble," Botan said.

"Oh. Its no trouble at all. Please follow me," Atsuko assured.

Atsuko led Botan to the kitchen to leave Raiko to attend to the unconscious Yusuke.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Noon*<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusuke was still not awake. Botan was offered to stay overnight at the apartment.<p>

Mrs. Urameshi went back into Yusuke's room with fresh, crisped white towel in hand.

"Uhhh," Atsuko said in shock/relief when she saw her son awake and sitting up in bed, "Yusuke your up. Are you alright?" she asked, relieved.

Botan and Raiko heard this and went into the room.

When they got in there they see that Mrs. Urameshi hit her son on the back of his head and Yusuke shouting at her.

"We're glad to see that your awake," Raiko said, Yusuke looked behind his mother to see Raiko and Botan in the room too, "I was just telling Botan that we might have to find your true love Prince, our dear Snow White," teased Raiko.

Botan giggled at Raiko's teasing.

After a while, Atsuko and Raiko left Yusuke and Botan alone for them to talk and prepare tea.

While the tea is boiling, Atsuko and Raiko nibbled on some cookies while watching the news. Raiko couldn't sleep due to worrying over brother so since she couldn't sleep, she decided to bake sweets all night including the cookies they're eating right now.

The news they're watching is reporting about four children about suddenly slipping into a coma.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Raiko's Pov~<strong>

I have been noticing that my brother has been acting strange more then usual.

Like when my mother bring tea in for him and Botan, they disappeared. Then he returned late at night on the same day but even more beat up but still conscious. At first I thought it will take Yusuke a while to heal up those wounds but he was fine by half way through on the next day.

Then three days after that, Yusuke goes off some where and returns late at night once again.

Also I noticed that Botan is hanging around my brother almost all the time. Don't get me wrong I like Botan; in fact, we became good friends.

Another weird thing is that three days before the week was up, I was walking with Keiko after school because I saw she was upset about seeing Yusuke with Botan and Yusuke said some stuff to Keiko that made him getting to more boiling hot water, anyway we passed some dude with black with blue tinted hair. At first everything seemed normal but then everything went blank for what seems like a really long time. Then the next thing I knew I woke in the middle of the night in my family's apartment. I was in my brother's bed and I was cuddled up next to him with his arms around my shoulders in a brotherly-protective embrace.

I try to confront him the next morning but he won't say anything. I ask Keiko what happened yesterday after school and she says that she doesn't remember anything only remembering the same things as I do. Then I try Botan to see if Botan know anything; in fact, to me it seems she's does because she said that Yusuke rescue Keiko and I, and was about to go into details but Yusuke intervene before Botan can reveal anymore.

I went to my mother one day and she seems she doesn't mind one bit as long as Yusuke comes back in one piece and breathing. But something tells me she knows more then she let's on.

And on top of all that weird stuff is happening to me. Like I felt being like I'm being watched. Then there was another time where I felt something strange but I ignore it even though it made me uncomfortable ignoring it. And another time is that when I was furious about something, I felt strange winds that seemed ominous to me. Also, there was another time when I was chopping vegetables for dinner a white mist thing came from my hand and extended to the knife I was holding; after a while, it started to hurt my hand really bad and it felt like it was trying to escape but couldn't, and when I finally let go of the knife the white stuff disappeared.

I didn't say thing to my family or Keiko about it. But I did fuss up to another friend of mine, not Keiko she is a friend and a sister to me but were not the best of friend's like she is with Yusuke. The reason I fussed up to another friend of mine is because one they are my best friend and number 2- they'll believe me; Keiko will try to believe but not really and wouldn't fully understand.

* * *

><p><strong>*You know like Yusuke said when he first use it on Mr. Iwamoto. You know Yusuke is out in the school hall with Koenma and his warming up his spirit gun, and he says: "Hey its getting warm". In episode 6.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>again the plot isn't really mine because it was mostly pulled from Yu Yu Hakusho episodes 6 through 8 but was altered to fit my oc and there was added scenes either way i won't own the scenes, even if altered and even if added scenes because those added scenes were inspired by episode 6-8, because they were mostly pulled from Yu Yu Hakusho episodes 6 through 8.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hope u enjoy. <strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	3. Strange Six Months Part 1

**bonjour! Je ne peux pas parler anglais(Hello! I can't speak english) JK ;)**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: The plot isn't really mine because it was mostly pulled from Yu Yu Hakusho episodes 9 through 13 and a hint of a different episode but i don't want to give it away but i will tell u in the next chappie, but was altered to fit my ocs and there was added scenes either way i won't own the scenes, even if altered and even if added scenes because those added scenes were inspired by episode 9-13, because they were mostly pulled from Yu Yu Hakusho episodes 9 through 13. also some things that happened to Raiko's don't excatly belong to me since they were inspired from different anime shows, but it was mostly _Yu Yu Hakusho_, okay not different but same anime, and _InuYasha_, different anime; and that tattoo that Raiko got at the end of this chappie is pulled from the TV Show _Supernatural_, and those who are _Supernatural _fans can any of you tell me what tattoo i'm talking about and plz put ur answers into review AND the MEANING OF THE TAT when u PM me. but i do owe the title and ocs.**

**Pairings: u still have to guess.**

**Warning: there is a hint at attempted rape. so it will be Rated T just to be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Strange Six Months Part 1*<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

A couple of weeks have passed since Yusuke's whole escapades and coming home late at night, and things have gone back on track but this time Botan is along for the ride.

A three day weekend is coming up and the Urameshi siblings are ecstatic. The siblings decided to spend the weekend together for a little bit of brother and sister bonding.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Yusuke (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

Yusuke is sitting on the school roof trying to catch some shut eye when Botan came swooping in on her oar, wearing the Sarayashiki girls school uniform.

"Ohhh Yusuke, Lord Koenma has another mission for you," Botan told the new spirit detective.

"What is it now," Yusuke said, irritated and tired.

Botan took a seat next to Yusuke.

"Lord Koenma wishes for you to infiltrate a contest that is held here in-," Botan reported but is interrupted Yusuke.

"Hey, hey, slow down. Now infil what?" Yusuke asked.

In all Yusuke's silent honestly, he only heard the words 'infil-' and the words before that; but, the words after 'infil-' didn't reach his ears because he started to thinking over what he and his sister are going to do over the weekend. But then snapped out of quickly when realized Botan is still talking, and he had to have her repeat what his new mission is.

"Infiltration means sneak into a place while in disguise," teased Botan.

"Whatever just tell me where I'm going," Yusuke impatiently demanded.

"You will be infiltrating here, in the Human World."

Yusuke grunted.

Botan continued, "a human, that is acquainted with Koenma, is seeking out an apprentice to teach her spiritual powers to, namely you."

"This sounds wayyy to boring… so, who is this nice old hag?"

"Careful what you call her Yusuke. But, her name is Genkai and is one of the greatest psychic's in the world. Its been a long time since she has taken on an apprentice; but, I guess she feels that her life force is drawing near to the end, and like most others she wants to leave behind something and for her it's the secret power that she possess."

Then Botan continued to tell Yusuke what Koenma told her earlier before she left to give Yusuke the assignment.

"So instead having someone else learn and using it incorrectly, you want me to learn the old lady's secrets," Yusuke stated.

"Bingo Yusuke. But there is more I have to tell you-," Botan stopped herself short because she was about to tell Yusuke of what Koenma said to her about this will be a good training experience for him, and so on.

Yusuke wasn't really paying attention but did so again when he noticed that something is up with the cheery grim reaper.

Botan quickly noticed and quickly covered up her almost mistake but telling him of how dangerous it will be and that Spirit World Intelligence have also reported that a demon by the name of Rando will be there as well to gain Genkai's technique. Then she continued to give Yusuke information on Rando's past history and abilities.

"Huh… this really sound like a crisis for mankind," stated Yusuke in a natural thinking pose, "but on the other hand it means I won't get to enjoy my three day weekend." Botan did a anime fall, sort of, and starts yelling at Yusuke in disbelief on how vacation can be the same importance as saving mankind.

Yusuke yelled back that they do have the same importance, but only to him that is.

Botan gave an irritated and exasperated sigh and looked like she's walking away from Yusuke; but, turned back to face Yusuke while looking cheery again.

"Alright Yusuke. But, I also forgot to mention that there is a special bonus for you for completing this task."

"What?"

Botan hold out a yellow and red ticket with black writing.

"Your very own ticket to the main event for the world battle match in Tokyo Dome."

"Whoa don't just stand there let's go!" Yusuke excitedly yelled.

"Go where Yusuke?" Yusuke's little sister asked.

"Deee," Yusuke frozen, now horrified and terrified.

"_Oh man. I completely forgot were suppose to spend this weekend together," _Yusuke thought, horrified with himself.

Yusuke put on his thinking face, _"Then again… I could always take her with me. No, Botan said its going to be dangerous, and besides there's a demon there that could really hurt her."_

Yusuke sighed and slouched his shoulders, like his admitting defeat, _"I guess I could cancel our plans and make it up to her later."_

While Yusuke went through his thoughts, Raiko waited patiently but became increasingly suspicious.

"Well~… ummm… you seeee Raiko, I can't-I can't… spend…the weekend with you," Yusuke choked out and stuttered his sentence to his sister.

Raiko didn't say anything for a while, she just put her head down and turned her head away from him.

"Oh," the little sister of Urameshi finally spoke, "that's okay, you can do whatever,"

"No, its not alright. I promise to make it up to you," said Yusuke.

Raiko sadly sighed.

"Whatever," she said lowly, but it was still heard.

Raiko left the roof top before her brother can get another word out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day, Afternoon*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Raiko's Pov~<strong>

I'm walking down the streets with my best friend Myca**, but usually goes by Mya, when I heard my name being called from behind.

Myca and I turned around to see Botan.

"Oh hey Botan," I greeted the blue haired girl.

"Myca this is Botan, and Botan this is my best friend Myca," I introduced them.

They greeted each other.

"Raiko, your brother felt bad for blowing you off so he sent me to get you something…," Botan hold out a ticket to me, "ta da! A ticket to the main event for the world battle match in Tokyo Dome."

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

A joyous girlish scream is heard through the whole block.

* * *

><p><strong>~Raiko's Pov~<strong>

-Month 1-

I'm walking down the streets after getting groceries for the week; usually I have to get groceries for four weeks because of my brother's bottomless pit of a stomach but it turns out his away at some type of camp for six months it seems.

I'm not for sure what kind of camp that lasts for six months but I know my brother never lies to me and he calls every couple of weeks. The first time he called I practically kept on thanking him for the ticket and told him the match, I even told him I'm going to make him a feast for my thankfulness.

/FLASHBACK\\\

**~Narrator's Pov~**

It was late at night of the day after Yusuke left for the first day of camp when he finally decides to call; his mom was still up when she got the call and was just about to hang up when the youngest female Urameshi returned home from the fight.

"Yusuke your sister just walked in, do you want to talk to her?" Atsuko asked her son over the phone.

"_Sure."_

Atsuko to daughter, "Sweetieee… your brother is on the phone."

The young girl squealed and run over to the phone, where the older woman hold out the phone and Raiko gently snatched the phone from her mom.

"Hey bro."

"_Hey sis."_

"I want to thank you so much for that battle match ticket."

"_It was no problem. I really did owe you for letting me cancel our plans."_

"And the ticket made it up for that."

"_So~"_

"So~… what?" she teased.

"_Oh come on tell me about me about the match."_

Raiko proceed to tell her oldest brother about the match in full detail.

"Yusuke I promise you, once you come back I'm making you a feast of all your favorite foods, appetizers, and desserts."

"_Alright!" _Yusuke exclaimed, happily.

It wasn't 'til early in the morning that they finally got off the phone after having sibling conversation after Raiko told her brother of the match.

/END OF FLASHBACK\\\

**~Raiko's Pov~**

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the thugs surrounding me.

I fought them all off but one decided to be a sneak and come up behind me and grabbed me from behind.

I struggled, trying to break free from his grip.

The leader of thugs came up to me and was going to rip open my shirt.

My hands started to feel warm and the thug who's restraining me yelled out in pain.

I didn't really pay attention that my hands are warmer then usually and start to knock their heads in.

All of the thugs were down for the count and I finally looked down at my hands. My hands are surrounded by this white mist-energy again but in sphere shape.

I started to freak out again and the white mists disappeared after a while.

I picked up my groceries and head for home.

* * *

><p>-Month 2-<p>

I'm in my room doing mine and Yusuke's homework; apparently the school will kick Yusuke out if he doesn't do his classwork and homework, they don't mind if his away doing something important but being gone away for so long will automatically expel him. But, if he does his school work then the principal see no harm. So, as the good little sister that I am, I did his homework as well. I would've send it to him but he wouldn't do it no matter what.

I don't really mind, I mean I've done this before and all because I want him to stay in school. But my brother doesn't know, if he did find out he'll feel guilty and I didn't want that. The teachers don't know either; they're suspicious but can't prove it because I forged my brother's hand writing and give him pretty decent grades. If the teachers become suspicious of an excellent grade my brother got, they assume it was either me or Keiko who helped him out.

I was still doing both of mine and my brother's homework, when there is a knock on my bedroom door.

My mother opened my door, "Sweetie, Myca's here."

That's when my best friend made her appearance.

"Thanks mom," I said to my mom.

"Hey Mya," I greeted my best friend by her nickname.

"Hey Ray," she greeted me back by my nickname.

Myca moved to sit on my bed and my mom left us to do my homework.

Myca saw the extra homework.

"Still doing your brother's work I see," she stated.

Myca is the only person who knows I do this for my brother, not even my mom or Keiko knows. If my mom find out, I'll be grounded along with Yusuke despite the fact if he knew or didn't; and if Keiko found out then she probably won't say anything at my request and give Yusuke the cold shoulder instead.

"Yeah," I simply stated.

"Need help with anything," Myca politely offered.

"Can you please help me with my math," I asked, politely.

"Sure. Can I see it."

I nodded and handed over two math's assignments, one assignment is mine and the other is my brother's. When my hand accidentally brushed up against hers white lightening came out of my hand and zapped my best friends hand, and actually caused her pain. I know this because she let out a pained cry. Now that wasn't supposed to happen.

"OMG. I'm so sorry Mya."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

I have tears in my eyes now.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. But I promise I'm with you all the way no matter how this turns out," Myca promised me.

* * *

><p>-Month 3-<p>

Its dark out and getting late now; but, I don't care. The cold night air helps me clear my mind.

I'm in the woods that surrounded an old and abandoned park to help clear my mind.

I wasn't really doing anything there except throwing a small red ball against trees that were far away to let out my frustration.

I'm so scared of what's happening to me and I want to tell my brother really bad but his still away at the camp, and I don't want to tell him over the phone. But, Myca is helping me out as best as she can. She's a good friend.

I went to throw the ball one last time before going home, which sucks because I haven't release all my inner frustration yet, and the ball turned into white and sparkling silver/ white surrounded the ball.

I stared at the magical turned ball to see what it does.

It hit a big old tree that's 30 meters in front of me, and instead of bouncing off of the tree, it takes down the tree, literally. The tree fell backwards with a big bang.

* * *

><p>-Month 4-<p>

Myca and I decided to take a hike in the forest, we invited Keiko to come along but her parents ramen shop got busy and she had to help out. We offered to help but Keiko's mom politely declined the extra help and have us be on our way. But, not before she gave Myca and I some snacks.

We were getting to close to the mountains, when we stopped into a burnt part of the forest.

"Some dumbass camper must of forgot to put out the fire," claimed Myca.

I simply nodded.

I touched the ground as to say I'm-sorry-this-happened but another weird thing happened to me... again.

It felt like the ground is forcibly holding down and the next I knew, white ripples of energy flowed from my hand.

The burnt part of the forest began to heal and turn to its natural former self before the fire when the ripples touched or brushed up against the wildlife. But it also gave Myca a painful shock.

I try to go to her but the ground won't let go of my hand; and I couldn't do nothing to ease my best friend's painful screams.

Then a white dome-shaped blast came and spread out to the charred parts of the forest then disappeared. Before I was knocked out, I heard Myca's screams.

I woke up to the night sky and fireflies. I looked around to see the forest wasn't charred anymore but full of life again. Then I spotted Myca.

"Myca!" I called out worried and run over to her.

Myca groaned before sitting shot straight up.

She too looked around the renewed forest that's swarmed by millions of fireflies.

"Whoa. Cool," she said, referring to the forest.

Myca looked at me, "that was awesome Ray-ray. It hurt like hell when you unknowingly did it but this part of the forest looks beautiful once more."

* * *

><p>-Month 5-<p>

I'm on my own for the rest of the day. Keiko, two of her friends, and Myca are on a shopping trip at the mall. I didn't tag along because I despise shopping trips, I don't mind going to the mall, I just don't want to spend the day there.

/FLASHBACK\\\

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

"I'm so bored," Raiko drawled out.

"We know," my friends exclaimed.

Raiko couldn't really blame them, they were bored too and didn't help that Raiko said she's bored every five minutes.

"I know," the dirty blonde haired girl, who usually only hangs out with Keiko, spoke.

Myca, Raiko, Keiko, and the blue haired girl with glasses who also is usually seen hanging out with Keiko looked at her.

"How about the mall."

Everyone agreed, except Raiko.

"No," Raiko droned.

"You got a better idea," Myca said.

"No. But the good chance of me going to the mall with you guys is if I blow my brains out," Raiko stated.

"Well, what should we do then?" the blue haired girl asked.

Raiko sighed.

"You guys go. I'll walk around town or go to the arcade," Raiko offered.

"You sure?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, now go and I'll see you guys later." Raiko exited out of her family's home and strolled through the town.

/END OF FLASHBACK\\\

**~Raiko's Pov~ **

The sun is setting now and I'm extremely bored again.

I passed by an ally when something caught the corner of my eye. I backed walked back to the ally and turned my head to see a man on the ground.

"Hey... you okay?" I called out to the man on the ground.

He didn't answer so I went to investigate.

I looked over the man to see that he wasn't alive at all; and the weirdest part is that a little green creature is covering him in chains.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing to him," I demanded, unafraid.

I went grab the tiny creature, but, when my fingertips touched the creature, it screamed in pain and burst into black smoke.

My eyes widen at what just happened and my eyes widen even more when the man took a breath and opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>-Month 6-<p>

Six months my brother have been gone; but I'm not all that worried since he still gives mom and I call.

Myca could see that I still freight over my brother so she took me a night out in the town.

We exited out the pizza parlor, pepperoni pizza is our favorite food, laughing our asses off at something we forgot but know it was hilarious.

We were half way to the ice cream parlor when we finally caught our breath.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Myca took a look up in the night sky with full of peace. But, her peaceful vibe diminish when she spotted something coming towards her and Raiko.

"Hey Koko," Myca said, using one of many of Raiko's nicknames.

"Yeah," said Raiko, looking at her best friend.

"I think we passed the ice cream parlor."

"We did?"

"Yeah. Wasn't that it back there," Myca said, pointing to the left of them.

Raiko turned her head at her best friend direction to see if it was true.

While the Urameshi girl is distracted, Myca snatched something in the air that's heading to Raiko. She drew her hand back and take a look at her catch, her eyes narrowed at what's in her hand; she didn't like what's in her hand one bit, not one bit at all. She got rid of the in her hand when she saw that Raiko was done being distracted.

"Mya that wasn't the ice cream parlor, that was the laundry mat," Raiko said, looking back at Myca.

Myca gave her a fake playful smile, "Oops. My bad."

"Hey how about one round of truth and dare," Myca proposed when they entered the ice cream parlor.

"Sure. Who goes first?"

"You go first."

Myca and Raiko ordered their ice cream before they start their one round game of truth and dare.

"Okay. Myca, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay… let's see," Raiko pondered.

"I got it," Raiko finally got a good dare idea, "Mya… I dare you to finally talk to that guy from your school; and I mean not just saying 'hi', I mean have an hour or hour and half conversation with him."

They collect their ice cream order and left.

Myca tensed and gave a nervous laugh, and rub the back of her neck. She try to not make eye contact with Raiko.

"What guy from my school. I don't know what guy your talking about," Myca falsely claimed, nervously and with a blush across her face.

"You know the guy from Meiou High School, your school as well, and I believe his name is Shuichi Minamino," Raiko said, being mischievous.

Myca is now the color of a tomato.

Raiko burst out laughing.

Myca cleared her throat and finally got her blush under control, "fine. Now my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The duo throw away their finished ice cream cones.

"Okay. Let's see… okay, I dare you, Raiko, to get a tattoo of my choosing and where you suppose to get the tat, and the color of the tat."

"Your so on."

They found nearby tattoo place.

Myca choose her own tattoo, that she masterfully sketch quickly, and have the tattoo artist tattooed her sketch on to the upper left side of Raiko's chest.

They left after some time.

"Cool tat you choose out for me Mya. Does it have any kind of meaning?"

"Thank you and you'll see soon enough," Myca smirked.

"Unfortunately," Myca whispered so low that even Raiko couldn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>*Title used to be <strong>_**Strange Six Months and Psychotic Humans **_**but it beca****me too long with SEVEN PAGES. So I decided to make this chapter into two parts. I know they're two separate things but the end of the chapter made it apart of the next chapter**

****Mentioned at the end of the last chappie**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u enjoy.<strong>

**REMEMBER: ur answer for what tattoo i'm talking about from _Supernatural_ AND the meaning of that tattoo in ur PMs to me.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
